The Host Club's 3 Worried Days!
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Every single day Aiko showed up for the Host Club festivities. Except for the day she didn't. Aiko misses out on the Host Club's fun and sends them all into a worry filled three days, especially Mori-senpai! What's happened to her? They have to know! -wow I've not written in years so this isn't all that great lmao, hope ya'll still like it at least a little though


Every day. Every single day she showed up for the Host Club festivities. She was a reguar guest and was treated as such. She rotated between the boys, not to be romanced, but to socialize in a platonic way. Being an only child with hardly any friends took a toll on Aiko so when the Host Club came around she began visiting so she wouldn't have to go home to sit alone until the next school day. She had been attending their meetings since the beginning and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. She was around them so often that they would openly converse with her in the hallway between classes and allow her to stay after the club had closed for the day to help clean. They all adored her at this point and considered her a good friend.

She was a token friend to them. Tamaki had another friend to fawn over things with, mainly how cute Haruhi could be. Kyoya had another opinion on Host Club themes. Haruhi had someone to confide in when the Club became a little overwhelming. The twins had "a spare doll", as they put it, when they couldn't find Haruhi or she wasn't in the mood to appease them. Hunny-senpai had someone to sample cakes and sweets with. Mori-senpai had a companion that didn't mind sitting in silence with him. They loved her as family and she loved them as family. They would do anything for her just as she'd do anything for them.

Every single day she showed up for the Host Club festivities. Except for the day she didn't.

"She's always here. Where is she, Takashi?" Hunny-senpai was worried as he looked up at his cousin. Takashi glanced down at Hunny, then to the empty seat Aiko usually occupied at their table.

"I don't know."

"Has anyone seen her today?" Tamaki wailed. "Has anyone seen Aiko today?! What if she's hurt? Oh, my sweet sister! She's hurt and needing us, I know it!" Tamaki flailed about dramatically as the others watched. Haruhi sighed.

"Senpai, she isn't your sister. Anyway, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she was just tired and decided to go home early today."

"But she never misses a day with us!" The twins chimed.

"Maybe she finally needed a break." Kyoya added in as he typed away on his laptop, never once looking up.

"Hmm...maybe. But I still don't like that she isn't here." Tamaki mentioned, concern lacing his voice. The others nodded lightly in agreement before turning on happy faces once more for their guests.

Another day passed and there was still no sign of Aiko. The club members purposely looked for her in the halls during the school hours, but never once saw her. They turned to asking her classmates if she'd been in class, but no one could recall seeing her. Tamaki and Hunny-senpai's concern grew as the seed of worry was planted in Haruhi's mind along with the twins' minds. The Club opened as usual, but the members were more quiet. Once all guests had made their leave and the doors were closed all was quiet. Kaoru was the first to speak.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"No one saw her today." Hikaru mumbled.

"She was marked absent in every class." Haruhi joined in.

"Has anyone thought to call her?" Tamaki wondered.

"Her phone is off." Mori's voice made everyone jump. He sat on one of the couches, elbows resting on his knees, mouth covered by his folded hands. He stared at no one and nothing in particular. Hunny blinked before frowning deeply.

"You're worried, too, aren't you, Takashi?"

"Hm."

"I believe you're all overreacting," Kyoya mentioned, "It's cold season. She's probably just caught a small cold and is staying home. She's missed two days, so she if she isn't back tomorrow she'll be back the day after."

No one said anything. Tamaki and the twins didn't seem to agree, but didn't want to oppose Kyoya. Haruhi sighed, agreeing that they were probably just overthinking the situation. They all agreed to go home, get some rest, and see what the next day held with a silent hope that their dear friend would return to school.

Day three of no Aiko came and went. Once again no one had seen her nor heard from her. The Host Club was closed for the day. All seven members sat in silence. No one knew what to say. They had all hoped that Aiko would be in that room with them at this very moment, laughing and joking as though none of them had worried about her in the previous days. Hunny flipped Usa-chan's ear. Tamaki sat in an unusual somber silence alongside the twins. Mori sat at a table, staring at his cell phone without moving a single muscle. Kyoya did whatever it is he does on that laptop of his. Haruhi stood by Tamaki looking among all of her friends. She couldn't stand the silence.

"I don't have a good feeling about her absence." No one replied to her. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

All but Mori looked to their frail friend. Tamaki lightly shook his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Haruhi?"

"There has to be something better for us to do than just sit here worrying our heads off about her." She shrugged. "Maybe go to her house or something? I know that's invasive and I hated it when you guys showed up unannouced at my place, but she-"

"-Isn't home." Kyoya cut Haruhi off, adjusting his glasses.

"And how do you know that?" Hikaru challenged. "Are you stalking her or something?"

"No. I've been doing research and came across some information that Aiko is-"

It was Kyoya's turn to be cut short as Mori's text tone loudly rang. His eyes widened while he breathed out a name, "Aiko...". The host club broke out into a chorus of "Aiko?!", "Is that her texting you?", "Takashi, what did she say?", "Open the message!". He hesitated, wondering what Kyoya was going to say about her, but picked up the cell phone anyway. He flipped it open and read her text message. He frowned, brows furrowing.

"Well, what does it say?" The twins sang together.

"It says 'Don't worry. I'm okay'."

"If she were okay then she'd be here..." Haruhi sighed. Mori nodded once and began texting her back. _'Where are you?'_

His phone dinged. _'In a safe place. Please, do not worry. Tell the others that I'm fine. I'll be back to school tomorrow. Worst case scenario, in a couple of days.'_

Mori read her message out loud, but just as it did nothing to comfort him the others still felt unsettled. Tamaki ran a hand through his golden locks. "If she were okay all this time then why have her cell phone off and not contact anyone until now?"

"Because she isn't' okay' like she's telling she is." Kyoya stepped forward holding his laptop. "Before she text Mori-senpai, I came across some information that she's been checked into a hospital about an hour and thirty five minutes from here."

"Is it one of your family's hospitals?"

"No, it isn't. She lives fairly close to one that my family owns so I'm a little supicious as to why she isn't at that one."

"Well, if you know where she's at then let's just go see her!" Hunny hopped out of his chair and began heading toward the doors. Kyoya commanded for him to wait. He stopped in his tracks, staring at Kyoya and waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sure there's a reason Aiko didn't inform any of us of her whereabouts. She must not want us knowing something personal about her." He shut his laptop, turning away from the group to go back to his table. "We should let her be if she doesn't want us knowing. Haruhi, you remember how you felt when we began showing up randomly where you were without telling us your location. Don't you agree with me on this one?"

Haruhi blinked a few times at being called out. She straightened her posture before speaking. "Yeah, I remember. It annoyed the hell out of me and still does at times when I just want to be alone." Kyoya took a breath to speak, but Haruhi beat him to it. "But for once, I disagree with you. She's missed three days of school, purposely kept her cell phone off so no one could contact her, then texts Mori-senpai out of the blue stating she's fine when we know she's at a hospital far away. Something has happened that I don't get a good feeling about and I know that you'd be lying if you said you weren't worried about her at this very moment. Why else would you have looked up information on her?"

"I never said I looked up information on her."

"You didn't have to. You've been quiet this whole time and just happened to learn she's in a hospital? Come on, senpai. I know you were looking for her."

Kyoya hung his head, defeated. Haruhi could read through every other Host Club member, so why does it not surprise him that she could read through him just as easily? He put his laptop back in it's carrier and faced his little family again. A smile slipped onto his face. "You're right, Haruhi. I am worried about her."

"Then let's go see her and find out what's wrong!" Tamaki cheered. The twins cheered in agreement and Hunny laughed as he ran ahead saying everyone can take his and Takashi's limo to see her.

In the limo everyone chattered mindlessly, trying to distract themselves from thinking of what could be wrong with Aiko. Mori didn't join in. He chose to stare out the window thinking of her. He remembered the first time he ever saw Aiko. She was so timid. Her honey colored hair was in two low curly pigtails and her sideswept bangs partially hid her rose pink eyes from him. Her hands had been clasped in front of her as she nervously made her way into the music room. He watched as Tamaki and the twins became invasive and made her more nervous. That was when he swooped in. He got them to back off with a mere look and offered for her to join him and Mitsukuni. She silently accepted, her small hand taking his larger one as he led her to their table. Mitsukuni took the lead, introducing them and asking her name. When she spoke her voice took them off guard, it was so gentle and sweet, It matched her appearance. He barely remembered Mistukuni calling her cute, causing a blush to cover her face. Her voice had struck a cord in his heart and he knew from that moment on that he'd be there to protect her for as long as she needed him to.

"Mori-senpai? Mori-senpaaai?" Hikaru waved a hand in front of his face, snapping the tall Host back into reality. "Are you okay? We've been riding for thirty minutes and you've not said a single word or even shown any emotion, although that isn't really any different from how you normally are now tht I think about it." Haruhi kicked his shin for being rude making him yelp and ask 'what did I do?'.

"I'm fine." Even he noticed his voice was deeper with concern. His friends frowned, worrying about him now, too. Hunny hugged Usa-chan tighter.

"Takashi is just ready to see Aiko and make sure she's okay, isn't he?" Mori looked to his small cousin, able to read his mind. _Do you like her a lot, Takashi?_

"...Yeah." He didn't wait for anyone to say anything before going back to his Aiko filled thoughts. He remembered one day that will forever stay in his mind.

 _He found her in the garden maze behind the school after the Host Club had dispersed for the day. She had found her way to the gazebo and was lost in thought, playing with a rose she had pick. Mori tried to quietly approach her, but failed when he accidentally stepped on a twig. She jumped with a squeak as she turned to face the intruder then smiled in relief at seeing Mori._

 _"Ah, Mori-senpai. It's just you, haha!" Her laugh was like silver bells to his ears. He allowed a small smile to slip onto his lips. "Would you like to join me?"_

 _He nodded and joined her in the gazebo. She settled back into her spot as he got comfortable. He couldn't help but stare her. Her curled hair was loose today and it was gorgeous. He felt a need to touch it, to play with it and feel how soft her locks were, but restrained. She kept feeling the petals of the rose, a content look taking over her features._

 _"Why are you out here?" Mori couldn't stop from asking. Everyone else had already gone home, so why exactly was she out here by herself?_

 _"Hmm. I don't want to go home." She paused, raising her eyes to his. He felt trapped. Of course, he didn't care, though. He could stare into those gorgeous eyes forever and be happy. "My mother is...she's trying to get me into acting. She wanted me to model so she could get close to the Hiitachans' mother, but she says I'm too...large to be a model."_

 _"You're not. You're beautiful." Mori began coughing into his fist when she stared at him in shock. He didn't mean to say that, it just came out. He saw her smile from the corner of his eye._

 _"You don't have to say things like that to me. You may be a host, but hosting hours are over. You can be honest with me."_

 _"I am honest, Aiko. I don't lie to you, ever." He stared into her eyes, hoping she believed him. He scooted closer to her, gently taking the rose from her hands. He checked for thorns and when he found none he tucked it into her hair. "You're gorgeous the way you are. If you wanted to model, you could."_

 _Aiko smiled and tried to hide her blushing face. He smiled as well, standing and offering his hand so he could give her a ride home._

Mori came back from memory lane as the limo pulled up the doors of the hospital Aiko was staying in. Everyone climbed out as quickly as they could and rushed to the front desk asking for Aiko's room number. When the man behind the desk refused to give it to them Mori began to step forward. An arm whipped out in front of him and Kyoya took the lead. He approached the man and leaned down, saying something the others couldn't hear. When he leaned back up, the man looked incredibly uneasy and muttered out a room number. Kyoya politely thanked him and led the group to the elevators. None of them bothered to ask what he said to scare that poor man.

In the elevator tension seemed to rise. They were all just minutes away from finding out why their beloved friend was silent for two days and was in a hospital. Mori clenched his fists watching the elevator numbers rise until they got to the floor they needed. Kyoya lead them to the room she was in and paused. They all stood behind him, waiting for him to open the door.

"If she asks us to leave, we need to respect her wishes and leave." Kyoya stated. He knocked on the door and waited for a voice to say 'come in'. When validation came, he opened the door and allowed everyone else to enter before him.

None of the hosts knew what to say. Aiko laid in a bed with a large bruise across her doll-like face and her arm was in a cast. Beside her was a woman with the same rose pink eyes that Aiko had. She weakly smiled at her friends, relief of seeing them flooding her eyes. Mori felt a rush of pain run through him then immediately became angry. Who did this to her? Why?

"Hey, Aiko." Tamaki smiled.

"Hi, guys. I, um...I wasn't expecting to see any of you. How did you even...?" Aiko spoke with an odd tone none of them could place. Kyoya lifted his head a little, indicating that he figured out where she was. She nodded in understanding.

"Aiko, darling. Aren't you going to introduce mommy to your...friends?" The woman asked with an obviously fake sweet tone. Aiko blinked rapidly and nodded her head while stammering in response.

"O-oh...y-yes, mother. G-guys, this is my mother, Takeda. T-Takeda Moorishigi. Mother, t-this is the host club that, um, th-that I've mentioned." Her mother rose from the chair and bowed to the group, saying that it was nice to finally meet them. Tamaki took the lead for the group and told her it was a wonderful pleasure to meet her.

"Now I see where Aiko gets her beauty from." He charmed her into a blush and an embarrassed laugh. She waved Tamaki off as she turned to her daughter. Haruhi stepped towards Aiko's bed.

"What happened to get you into the hospital, Aiko?"

"Oh, it was nothing, really." She laughed airily. Mori held back a cringe. That laugh sounded nothing like an honest laugh. "I, uh, I fell down the stairs. You guys know how clumsy I can be."

Haruhi tilted her head while staring at Aiko. She avoided Haruhi's gaze. Aiko's mother clapped her hands together, drawing everyone's attention. "Well, Aiko, darling, I'm going to get some coffee that way you can have some time with your," she looked the group up and down, "...friends." Her heels clicked against floor much too loudly as she went to the door. She paused before leaving the room and added: "I won't be gone for too long, Aiko."

And then they were all alone. The Host Club surrounded her bed, Mori occupying the spot next to her head that her mother had previously been. Tamaki was on the opposite of her head and bent down to her level so she could look him in the eye easily. He ever so lightly took her chin in his hand and moved her face toward him to he could look at her bruising. Aiko refused to maintain eye contact with him.

"What really happened?" His tone had switched to a serious one and Aiko swallowed uncomfortably.

"I...I told you, I fell down the stairs. You guys know that I'm not the most graceful person in the wor-"

"None of us have ever seen you act clumsy." Kaoru spoke quietly, sadness evident on his face.

"You know you can't lie well, either." Hikaru threw an arm around Kaoru as he kept watching Aiko. Hunny leaned toward her.

"Please tell us what really happened."

"We won't tell anyone what you tell us. It'll be our secret if you want it to be." Haruhi pushed. Aiko shifted her legs as she thought about it. Mori took her hand in his, getting her attention to focus on him.

"Tell me?" His eyes searched hers as they swelled with tears. She sniffled and looked to Kyoya.

"...No one can get in big trouble if no one put their hands on me, right?" She inquired.

He raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses. "Legally, no. If no one physically hurt you or threatened you into harming yourself no one can get in trouble."

Aiko nodded. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and let it out. She turned her gaze to Mori. His grip on her hand tightened as she readied herself to tell the truth. She looked down at her hospital gown. She closed her eyes and spoke.

"Okay. I didn't just fall. I had been out of school these last few days because there was an audition for a commercial that mother wanted me to try out for. I felt confident about it, and so did she. We were sure I had gotten it, so she let me lay out of school yesterday to go celebrate with shopping and lunch and just...a day dedicated to having fun. But then..." she paused, opening her eyes and looking up to make sure Mori was still there, "but then mother got a call saying that I didn't get the part. They gave it to a girl that did a better a job than I did, but my mother took it as 'they gave it to a girl prettier than me' and she got mad. I was in the room with her when she got the phone call and when she got off the phone she began yelling at me." Tears began falling down Aiko's face, but she didn't seem to notice as kept going. "She was screaming and yelling about how I'm not good enough for anything and I tried to get out of the room, to get away from her, but she followed me and just kept screaming 'why couldn't I have been blessed with a gorgeous and talented daughter?!' and I just...I faced her and tried to fight back. I tried to tell her that I am beautiful, that Mori-senpai told me so and he doesn't lie, but she wouldn't listen to me and every step closer she took I took one back and..."

"And...?" Mori prompted for her to finish.

"And...then the next thing I knew everything went black. After that I just remember feeling a lot of pain and mother calling me a 'stupid girl'. Then it went black again and I was here and she let me have my phone back. She had kept it during the auditions and planned to keep it until we got told that I had the part. I don't know why. I guess so I wouldn't be distracted." She looked to her silent friends and began to plead. "It wasn't her fault, though! I fell down the steps on my own, she didn't do anything wrong!"

No one knew what to say. Everything she'd just told them blew them all away. Her mother hadn't actually abused her, but at the same time had. They all silently watched as Mori carefully wiped her tears away and guided her in for gentle hug. Tamaki stood straight again, hair covering his eyes.

"Aiko, how long has she been like this with you? How long has she used harsh words towards you?"

"Oh, um...ah, I guess about three years now, shortly after my parents split up." She watched Tamaki nod his head for a moment then turn to the group .

"Kyoya." His voice sent a jolt through Haruhi and Aiko. It wasn't often they heard his angry voice.

"Yes?"

"Go outside. Tell the nurses that something has come up and her mother is no longer allowed in this room until conditions change. You can do that, right?"

"Yes." Without wasting another moment Kyoya left the room for his mission.

"Aiko, is your father still around?" Tamaki's tone softened for her.

"My father? Y-yes, he is, but my mother gained custody of me when they divorced."

"You're seventeen, you can choose who to live with!" Hunny jumped forward. "And your dad lives pretty close to us so you could visit us a lot!"

Aiko turn to Mori, silently asking if she really could choose to live with her father. When he simply nodded she smiled and let out a real giggle. "I could, yes. I think I would prefer to live with my dad. He and I visit behind mother's back a lot and he misses me. I've not told him how she treats me..."

"Then it's settled. We're going to help get you to your dad's place." Haruhi smiled at her now happier friend.

"Well, we should let her rest up and get going." Tamaki said.

"Whaaaat? But we can't leave her alone! And we just got here!" The twins whined.

"I'll be back in school tomorrow, boys. Besides, I won't be alone." They gave her a funny look. "Mori planned on staying with me, right?"

Mori's eyes widened as she grinned at him. He nodded slowly. _How did she know?_ The others said their farewells and left Mori and Aiko alone for the evening.

Just as Aiko said in her text she was at school the next day. Everyone flooded her with questions all day asking if she was okay and what had happened. She laughed them all off, telling everyone she's just a clutz and managed to fall down some steps. Everyone seemed to accept her excuse and laughed it off with her. The school day went by rather smoothly and the Host Club was open for business again. Aiko chose to jump around tables that day, catching up with everyone she had missed within her three missed days. All the girls admitted they had missed her and were glad she had come back. It warmed her heart to know that more than the Host Club missed her.

"Hey, Aiko! Come over here for a minute!" Tamaki hollered joyfully for her across the room and waved his hand excitedly. She excused herself from the conversation she'd been having and made her way over to him and the others. They all were gathered around Kyoya's table and seemed pretty happy.

"What's going on?" She inquired when she finally got close enough to them to speak without having to be loud.

"We have good news!" Hunny jumped up and down with blantant joy.

"Kyoya and I have been talking to people since last night to get the right strings pulled and..." Tamaki looked over to Kyoya to let him finish.

"You can freely live with your father now. Just before we opened the Host Club today Tamaki called for a moving team and all of your belongings are being transferred as we speak."

Aiko was in a state of shock. She was very happy, but still shocked. She couldn't help that bubbled laugh of disbelief that escaped through her lips. "You guys got it said and done that quickly? You all seem to be able to do the impossible."

"Maybe we're all just that good." Hikaru snaked an arm around Aiko's body and winked playfully. She pushed the devilish twin's face away with her good hand and laughed at him, stealing a glance at Mori's jealous eyes before twirling out of Hikaru's reach.

"The others are that good, yes, but I doubt you are."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Hikaru ranted after Aiko while she openly ignored him, grabbing Mori's hand and lightly leading him to the hallway while excusing the two of them from the room.

Once they were out in the hallway Mori stared at her, confused. Aiko smiled shyly, playing with the material of her dress and avoiding direct eye contact. She sighed and walked to the large windows across the hall and stared down at the scenery.

"Mori-senpai, if there's something you'd like to say to me I would prefer you do it now while there aren't curious ears around us." He wasn't sure what to do. Did she already know what had been plaguing his mind all day? He stepped to her side, body facing hers but eyes trained outside.

"...It's my fault." His deep voice wavered so subtly that she wasn't sure if it really happened or if she was imagining things.

"What is?"

"You getting hurt. I should have known about the way you were being treated."

"Mori-senpai...I never told anyone about her treatment. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Mori remained silent for a moment. She was right. He couldn't have possibly known how bad the treatment was and it isn't his fault she fell down the stairs. He still felt guilt, though. That was just how he was. He ran his large hand through his hair and looked to the girl he admired.

"Your mother...she can't visit unless you give permission for her to see you."

"Mmm. I don't know if I want to see her for awhile." Her eyes stayed fixated on the outdoors.

"You don't have to, then." A lapse of silence passed through them. Mori felt courage run through his blood as he spoke what else had been on his mind. "I promise to protect for as long as you need me to. If...you want me to."

Aiko moved her gaze to Mori. A delicate smiled was settled on her lips. "I just want you by my side, Mori-senpai."

Mori felt himself smile at her words. It fell quiet once more, but neither dared to break eye contact. Mori reached his hand out to slightly tuck a strand of curls behind her ear, his thumb carressing her cheek in the process. Her small, soft hand reached up and grabbed hold of his.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai, for always being there fo rme." Aiko spoke softly, her words and voice lifting Mori onto cloud nine. She began to slowly lean forward and Mori felt himself gravitating toward her until they were so close he could feel her breath on his lips. He felt his eyes slip closed on their own as their lips met for the first time. They were so soft...softer than anything he'd ever felt before. Aiko was lost in the feeling of his finally on hers. She'd wanted to kiss him for so long, but always felt unsure of his feelings toward her. Neither of them wanted to let the feeling end, but it had to eventually so they both gradually allowed themselves to inch their lips away from one another. Aiko's fingers immediately went to her lips as she smiled and blushed like crazy. Mori allowed a smile and blush to invade his features as well.

Before either of them could say anything they heard a loud thud and turned to face the doors to the music room. The twins lay there on the ground with Tamaki on top of them and Haruhi and Hunny stood in the door with Kyoya smiling behind them. The twins and Tamaki began stammering out excuses for being on the floor while Hunny jumped onto Mori and congratulating him for finally kissing Aiko.

"You guys were watching? What happened to privacy?" Aiko cried, her face beginning to burn with embarrassment. The twins shoved Tamaki off of them and jumped to their feet.

"Who says there's privacy in the Host Club?" They laughed as she threatened to hurt them with her good arm. Mori smiled at the scene playing out before him, knowing that from now on everything would be smooth sailing.


End file.
